


Fey Hunters (The weird bad asses)

by DinoGlitter



Series: The life and times of Noel and Xanxus [13]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Supernatural
Genre: 80s references, Fairies, Hunters, M/M, Oc is a troll, Sam Winchester Has Puppy Dog Eyes, Teasing, dean gets picked on a lot, xanxus gives no fucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoGlitter/pseuds/DinoGlitter
Summary: Dean and Sam need help on a case.  Good thing the people Dean wanted to call magically showed up out of nowhere.





	Fey Hunters (The weird bad asses)

  Dean groaned leaning back in the booth across from his brother.  They had no leads on their current hunt and it was getting frustrating.  They had dealt with fairies in the past so why was this so hard.  Sam glanced up at his brother with a raised eyebrow. 

“You ok man?”  Sam asked.

“I think we need to call in some reinforcements.”  Dean answered reluctantly.

“What, like Bobby?”  Sam pressed.

“No.”  Dean said shaking his head.  “I think I need to call in the big guns.”  

“Who?”  Sam asked now fully focused on his brother.

“Us obviously.”  A smooth voice cooed in their heavy French accent.

  The brothers were startled at the appearance of a willowy male with green hair in a messy top knot.  A larger man with tan skin and choppy ebony hair stood beside him.  Both wore amused smirks on their faces.  

“Noel, what a surprise.”  Dean sighed eying the two older hunters.

“I heard there was a bit of a fey infestation in the area so Xanxus and I were planning to take care of it.”  Noel hummed sliding into the booth beside Dean.  “But seeing you here makes me think that you are on this case.”

“Pretty much.”  Dean huffed in frustration.  

  Noel gave the young Hunter a shark like grin.  He leaned on close catching Dean’s eyes in an intense stare.

“All you have to do is say the words.”  Noel purred.  “Say the words and all your problems will be over.”

Sam cleared his throat eyeing Noel and the dozing Xanxus sitting beside him.  

“Are you two hunters?”  He asked confused.

  Noel turned slowly giving the young man a sweet smile.

“You must be Sam.”  He said cheerfully.

  He reached a hand across the table for Sam to shake grinning before turning back to Dean.

“I'm waiting Sister Christian.”  Noel cooed.

  Dean groaned dropping his head to the table. 

“I wish the goblins would come and take me away.”  Dean started with a dejected sigh.  “Right now.”

  Noel squealed happily before pulling the man into a tight hug. 

“Oh Dean-Bean I missed you.”  Noel laughed. 

  Dean looked about ready to run before a gruff voice sounded from Xanxus.

“What was your last lead?”  He asked sitting up in the booth. 

  Sam jumped in shock not expecting the man to speak before giving dean a confused pout.  Dean glanced up at his brother before groaning and sliding their notes over toward than tan male.  He turned back to the other man with a confused frown. 

“So how did you guys meet Dean?”  Sam ask curiously.

  The Green haired man gave Sam an amused smile. 

“Oh we know both of you Sammy.”  He laughed. 

“What?”  Sam asked confused. 

“John used the same hunter network as us so we met the two of you when you were just tiny podlings.”  Noel beamed. 

“What is it with you and the 80s?!”  Dean groaned in frustration.  

“Bonjour pot je suis kettle.”  Noel hummed as a waitress came up to their table asking if they would like anything.

“Can I please get a strawberry milkshake and the largest amount of fries you can give me?”  He asked her sweetly.  “Oh, and a beer.”

  She nodded writing it down.  She glanced at Xanxus with a light blush, but he didn't so much as give her a glance before speaking.

“I only eat the best and I doubt that's here so just bring me a beer and fuck off.”  

  The waitress nodded jerkily before rushing off.

“So rude of you love.”  Noel smiled before turning to the younger males.  “What did you find?” 

  Sam and Dean were shocked, but for different reasons.  Dean was surprised by Xanxus and his brutal put down.  Sam was still focused on how the youthful men beside them were around when they were kids. 

“How old ARE you two?”  Sam asked. 

  Noel turned to him with a grin.

“Old enough.”  He chirped.  “What did you find Xan?” 

“Same shit we have, but they are missing the fairy circles.”  Xanxus mumbled shoving the notes back to Sam.  “Did you trashy little shits not check the woods or parks nearby?”  

“We checked the woods, but why parks?”  Dean asked. 

  Noel sighed as the waitress returned with their beers. 

“Not all fairies stick to entering this dimension through a fairy circle.  Some, like redcaps, already dwell on this plane and are known to gather in places with easy access to humans.  I'm guessing that they are exactly what we are dealing with.”  

“Redcaps.”  Dean snorted. 

“Yes,  but I suppose you would know them as a type of goblin.  They are like pint sized trolls who paint their heads in blood.”  Noel nodded. 

  Sam gazed at the elder hunter in a starstruck manner. 

“What other fairies are common in America?”  He asked fascinated.  “Are there any friendly ones?” 

Noel laughed at his eagerness.

“Well there is of course the seelie and unseelie courts that usually venture out in the human world, but cause little to no harm.  A good number of water fae exist as well with the same attitude.  Now pixies and Fir Darrig are tricky.  One is mischievous and the other is always out for blood.  Don't even get me started on the banshees and leprechauns.”

  Dean snorted at the besotted look on his younger brother’s face.  Xanxus scowled as he pinched the other man's hand to gain his attention.  Sam flinched quickly pulling away his hand and looking at Xanxus with a scandalized expression. 

“Look kid, get whatever the fuck your thinking out of your head.  Noel ain’t answering every fucking question your brain shits out.”   

  Noel grinned at his partner with mischievous eyes. 

“Darling he can ask me anything his little heart desires.”  He cooed.  “We can call this hunt a refresher course for the boys.  It will be no different from when we taught the hellions.”  

  Xanxus gave his lover a chilling grin. 

“Can I use any means?” 

“Always love.”  Noel replied with a smirk.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [ glitteryreptiles < /a> Come hang out on Tumblr!](https://glitteryreptiles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
